


To His One And Only Hyena

by MoonClown



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25120804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonClown/pseuds/MoonClown
Summary: It's your birthday, and even though you've made it clear you don't want any gifts, your Clown Prince of Crime has gotten you something special.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Original Female Character(s), Joker (DCU)/Reader, Joker (DCU)/You
Kudos: 39





	To His One And Only Hyena

**Author's Note:**

> This was a birthday gift for jokershyena on tumblr. This can be read with anyone in mind as the reader, though!

You had been peacefully sitting on your bed, plush blankets strewn across your lap and your phone in your hand, in an attempt to unwind and relax from the stress of the day. You had been successful in your efforts, beginning to feel the tension in your muscles starting to ebb away. That is, until your lovable clown popped into the room.

So absorbed in your task were you that you failed to notice his sudden appearance. The padding of his soft footsteps failed to reach your ears, so much like a cat was he when the the occasion warranted so. It wasn’t until you felt something land in your lap that you glanced up and caught sight of J.

“J!” You nearly squealed, kicking off the blankets around you and leaping up as best you could considering your position to embrace him in your arms.

“Hello to you, too, doll.” He chuckled, smoothing a gloved hand over your hair in a gentle caress. “How’s your day been, hmm? Do I, ah, gotta kill anyone today?”

Now it was your turn to chuckle. “No, no. No killing tonight. I don’t want you out of my sight now that you’re home.” You lifted your head just enough to look him in the eyes.

“My day’s better now that you’re here.” You flashed him a warm smile, one which he promptly returned with his own Cheshire grin.

“I, uh, I got ya something, doll. You see, a little birdie told me it was your birthday. And what kind of clown would I be if I didn’t get ya a little something for your special day?”

Your expression quickly dropped to one of shock.

“W-What? No, J! You didn’t have to get me anything!”

A purple clad finger to your lips quickly shut down any further protests.

“Ah-ta-ta-ta! Not another word, doll. Be a dear and open your gift.” He nodded his head towards the package he had unceremoniously dropped in your lap minutes ago. His piercing eyes held your own for a moment before letting go of your face.

Without breaking eye contact you reached behind you, hands blindly searching until they grasped said gift, bringing it back to your front to open it properly.

The box containing your present was a simple yet elegant royal purple tied off with a shining jade green bow. With precision you untied the bow, taking care to not rip either it or the box. Once undone you lifted the lid and slapped a hand to your mouth in awe, the content of the box bringing tears to your eyes.

Within the box was a beautiful black chained necklace. But it was the charm attached to the chain that left you speechless. At the tip of the necklace sat a spotted hyena, it’s shining eyes grazing into yours. A purple orb was clutched in it’s detailed paws, a shade that matched the telltale trench coat of your beloved J.

“Oh… Oh my god… J…” You struggled to get the words out as you gently lifted the necklace out from it’s box.

“You’re usually only this speechless after I’ve made you scream, doll.” J smirked and twirled his finger around. “Turn around, I wanna see you wear it.”

Still stunned, you had barely finished processing his words before you felt him turn you, gently pulling the necklace from your hands. With a gentleness he rarely displayed he swept your hair away towards your face and clasped the jewelry around your neck. Without waiting for his words you turned back towards him.

“Mmm… It’s almost as gorgeous as you, sweets.”

You felt your cheeks flush and an adoring smile grace your lips. Stepping closer, you reached your arms out and looped them around J’s neck.

“Happy birthday, doll.”

“Thank you, J. I love it.”

You closed the distance between your bodies and pressed a brief kiss to his lips, leaning back just enough to whisper.

“And I love you.”

His reply came in the form of a deep kiss, one hand tightening around your waist while the other tangled itself in your hair, bringing you as close to his body as possible.

The words “I love you, too.” couldn’t have been spoken any louder.


End file.
